onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 482
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = | chapter = 573 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 9.2 | rank = 4 }} "The Power that Burns Even Fire - Akainu's Ruthless Pursuit", is the 482nd Episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Whitebeard aims to take down the whole of Marineford and orders his crew and the other pirates to flee. Ace gives his final, grateful farewell to his captain before trying to escape as well. However, Akainu tauntingly mocks Whitebeard, and Ace, feeling angry and insulted on Whitebeard's behalf, tries to take him on. But it is quickly apparent that Ace is outmatched, and when Akainu aims to land a fatal blow on the now exhausted Luffy, Ace takes the hit for his younger brother instead. Long Summary Marineford begins to crumble around the Marines. With the island coming down, much of Whitebeard's crew don't want to leave their captain behind. Angry at their insubordination, Whitebeard tells his crew to evacuate. The Marines continue to rapidly fire bullets at the large pirate who slams his spear down, blowing some Marines away. Some of Whitebeard's crew despair, but Fossa says that evacuation is what Whitebeard wishes his crew to do. With the pirate crew leaving, Luffy calls to Ace who is standing still. Marco also despairs at Whitebeard's situation. Galdino laughs confidently over the rescue of Ace and is about to be cut down by some Marines, but uses a wax turtle shell to protect himself. Galdino says to the soldiers that his skills are still adept and is nearly shot, but flees. As Whitebeard continues to pummel Marineford, Sengoku realizes the white-bearded pirate wants to sink the entire island and take every Marine with him. Meanwhile, Garp recovers believing the old era is coming to a close. On Sabaody Archipelago, the people are concerned for Whitebeard's condition thinking he might have betrayed his allies. They look back at how Buggy blocked off their view of the fight. On his part, Buggy is angry that the Den Den Mushi he's glaring at is still within its shell as he wants to overthrow Whitebeard and announce his victory. With the snail too scared to come out, Buggy believes it only wants to do its job. Suddenly, the snail comes out crying. The former prisoners suggest that Buggy announce his intent to conquer the world. Soon, Buggy decides to start his speech. Just then, the Sabaody monitors go online and Buggy greets the people on their end. With the pirates racing back to their ships, Whitebeard continues to hold his own against the Marines. Jozu is still frozen making him too heavy to carry out. So Blenheim is called. Ivankov calls for Luffy to depart while Ace continues to stand still. With the Marines closing in, Ace fires a fire blast at the Marines. Ace kneels before his captain exhausted. With the time for words passing, Whitebeard asks one last thing from Ace, if he is happy to be father to him. After Ace looks back on his meetings with Whitebeard, he tearfully says he is happy that Whitebeard is his father. Whitebeard laughs With the scaffold destroyed, Buggy announces to the people on Sabaody he will become a legend but is beaten up for messing the part. As the pirates near freedom, Jinbe tells Ace and Luffy to stay in front as the Marines wish to target them. After the pirates steal a Navy ship, Akainu knows escape is futile and fires a lava fist at some pirates. Jinbe tells his two allies not to look back. Sakazuki gloats that the pirates would be cowards after saving Ace. Kingdew senses that Sakazuki is trying to send the pirates over the edge. The Marine admiral then insults Whitebeard as a "washed up failure", driving Ace off the deep end. Ace turns to face Akainu in a fit of rage ignoring the pleas of his friends. Sakazuki tells of how Ace's biological father, Gol D. Roger conquered the Grand Line and started the Great Pirate Era by sacrificing himself. He also says that Whitebeard is a failure thanks to his lack of ambition and thinks he is a coward. As Whitebeard will soon be forgotten, Ace marches forward covered in fire while Akainu thinks the crew has been deluded. Angered, Ace says there is nothing fake about the Whitebeard pirates while Sakazuki wants the pirates dead as failures. Determined to protect his father's era, Ace shoots a fiery fist while Akainu shoots a magma fist; The latter's magma easily breaks through Ace knocking him back. Sakazuki gloats that even if Ace is made of fire, his own magma can burn several times the effect. Luffy tries to intervene, but drops to his knees as well as the Vivre Card. Seeing how he has the opportunity to end the bloodlines of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon, Akainu aims for Luffy who is trying to reach Ace's Vivre Card. Seconds later, Ace's beads fall to the ground as Ace has shielded Luffy from Sakazuki's fist. The pirates and Garp are shocked as the Vivre Card begins to burn up again. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, this is when the Visual Den Den Mushi wakes up, but it woke up earlier in the anime. Also in the anime, the Visual Den Den Mushi gets terrified of the Impel Down escapees and hides in its shell and the escapees had to convince the Den Den Mushi to come out. *Buggy seems less eager to take Whitebeard's head than he does in the manga. *Unlike the manga, Akainu is shown removing his cap for a brief moment. *In the anime, Ace's beaded necklace breaks apart and the beads fall to the ground when Akainu struck him, while it remains intact in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 482